a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector having an observation portion, and more particularly to a power connector, an safety structure inside which can be sawn through to determine whether there is an anomaly.
b) Description of the Prior Art
To prevent a circuit from current overloading, short-circuit or overheating, the circuit will be usually provided with a fuse or a breaker. When the circuit temperature is too high or the current is too large, the fuse will be melted down by high temperature or the metal spring leaves of the breaker will be ejected, which forms an open circuit to power off the circuit, thereby securing the safety in using electricity.
In order to deal with that issue, a Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M477079, “Overheat Failure Safety Structure and a Plug and a Socket with the Overheat Failure Safety Structure,” was disclosed, wherein an overheat failure safety structure is disposed on a plug or a socket. The overheat failure safety structure includes two conductive members and a stopper. The conductive members are opened relative to each other to form an open-circuit (OFF) position or contact with each other to form a closed-path (ON) position. The stopper includes a first insulation part and a second insulation part opposite to the first insulation part, thereby defining a limiting space between the first insulation part and the second insulation part. The abovementioned two conductive members are disposed in the limiting space to be tightly clipped by the first insulation part and the second insulation part, thereby forming the ON position. The stopper is deformed and damaged under a thermal deformation temperature, which changes the abovementioned two conductive members from the ON position to the OFF position.
However, upon practically using the plug or socket of the abovementioned prior art in a utilization device, when a power outage occurs, a user will not be able to easily determine whether the power outage is due to the failure of utilization device or the activation of safety structure in the plug or socket.
Furthermore, in the embodiment as shown in FIG. 1 of a U.S. Pat. No. 9,257,798, a limiting element is used independently between the live wire conductive plate and the live wire contact portion, and another limiting element is also used independently between the neutral wire conductive plate and the neutral wire contact portion. However, that U.S. Pat. No. 9,257,798 still exists with the same issue as the abovementioned Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M477079. In other words, when overheating, if the limiting element is damaged, the user is not able to easily determine whether the power outage is due to the failure of utilization device or that the limiting element in the socket has been damaged, as the invention is not provided with any prompting device or observable structure.